Control of genome integrity is emerging as a key underlying force in human disease. The aim of the Genome Integrity training program at the New York University School of Medicine is to equip students for modern research in genome biology by providing an intellectually diverse and rigorous research environment that emphasizes the basic principles of genome organization and function. Specifically, the program aims at providing in depth understanding of the molecular mechanisms regulating chromosomal replication, repair, recombination, expression, and propagation, and understanding how these mechanisms function in the context of tissue homeostasis and cellular and organismal fitness. The proposed program is the only program at the NYUSOM that supports training with research on genome integrity as its main objective. A deep understanding of genome organization and function will provide students with an essential underpinning for research in a broad range of areas that will impact human health including cancer and infectious and inherited diseases. The Genome Integrity Program has 28 faculty mentors from five departments at NYUSOM and the Biology department at NYU with active genome integrity research programs that use a use a broad range of model organisms (bacteria, virus, yeast, flies, worms, mouse, and human cells) and techniques (structural biology, biochemistry, cell biology, single molecule analysis, genetics, genomics, proteomics, and systems analysis). The 28 Genome Integrity members are highly productive scientists with extensive mentoring experience. In the last 10 years, they have mentored a total of 91 predoctoral trainees, most of whom, are pursuing careers in science and medicine. This program will receive strong support from the NYUSOM and will benefit from aggressive recruitment efforts by the open graduate programs at the Sackler Institute at the NYUSOM that have attracted high-caliber graduate students including underrepresented minority students. Since genome integrity is an expanding field requiring unique intellectual and technical training, and we anticipate an eventual steady state number of 25-30 students in the program, we are requesting 6 pre-doctoral training slots per year. Training in the Genome integrity program will include (a) rigorous research training in the principal investigator's laboratory; (b) broad education in genome function, biochemistry, genetics, and cell biology; (c) Bioinformatics and Statistics, Nuclear Cell Biology, and Genome Integrity courses; (d) active participation in the Genome Integrity seminar series/presentation/journal club, and an annual retreat; (e) opportunities to hone grant-writing and presentation skills; (f) discussion groups and lectures focusing on issues of ethical conduct in science and career options for biology graduates; and (g) a three-tiered mentoring system consisting of a first- year faculty mentor, research advisor, and thesis committee.